The Life they were meant to Live
by GuardianAngel2014
Summary: Edward was meant to be with Angela, Bella was only his guide to her. What if she wasn't human, what if she was something entirely different and because of what she is will bring even more danger to the family than anyone could possibly imagine. Will they survive, or will they all perish
1. Prolouge

The Life they were meant to Live

Prologue

"Edward, it's ok. This was how it was supposed to happen from the very beginning. I was only supposed to be here long enough to point you in the direction of your soul mate and I've done that. Angela is turning even as we speak. We both knew that it was only a matter of time before it happened. So now my time is up." Bella said with a sad smile. She knew her time was coming soon when the memories of her past lives returned to her last month. They always come back exactly one month before her death and then her new life would begin. This time was different though, she got them back three months before her birthday and that meant only one thing. Her next life she would go through the final change, take her place amongst her ancestors, and she could hardly wait. But first she had one last job to do before she died this time.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he read from the minds of his family that they were as confused by what she said as he was.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. As Bella bleed out on the floor, she put the last of her power to work and called to her protectors, her warriors. As she did so, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper saw her begin to glow. The three of them then fell to the ground clutching their hearts in excruciating pain and then their hearts began to beat. The four remaining vampires took in the site with great confusion and worry. When Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper met the eyes of their family the four vampires could only look on in shock as they saw their siblings' human eye color.

"I don't have enough time to tell you what you have now, but go to the Voltori and tell them that the Guardian they made a truce with is calling in the debt that they owe to me. They will ask you two questions. The first will be to see the mark that now resides over your hearts, you three will show it to them. The second will be the name of the Guardian, you will tell them her name was Piper." Bella then began struggling for breath as she said her parting words, "They will tell you everything, but for now, follow the glow it will lead you to the woman who will bring me back into this world. Do not intervene, you may watch over me but you must let the chips fall where they may, when it is time for you to come for me your marks will begin to burn. It will guide you to me, until then the mark will also guide you to your mate, it will glow when you find them. Now, follow the glow." As she said that, she took her final breath and her heart beat no more.

Upon that final beat, her body glowed for all to see then it disappeared, and in its place was a bright ball of light. It flew around them and into the woods. Edward stayed behind with Angela while the rest of the Cullens followed the light. Surprising to everyone was the fact that Emmett, Rosalie, And Jasper seemed to have the same abilities they have now as they did as vampires.

After three days of running, the light came to a stop at the side of a road and seemed to jump into the stomach of a knocked out woman who appeared to be no more than twenty years of age. They watched on in confusion as after a few minutes, a man found her knocked on the side and heard him say,"Shit, she's been raped." And preceded to call 911.

They continued to watch over her until March 5th 1995, when a baby girl was born to her, a little girl she named Elle Halliwell.

Jasper then said in a hushed whisper, "And so it begins."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _17 years later_

Elle quietly walked through the three bedroom house so she wouldn't draw the attention of her so called " _mother"_ Amy and her friend and roommate Jessica. Jessica is the mother of a 12 year old boy named Jacob, a 10 year old girl named Destiny, a 4 year old boy named Johnathan (JJ for short), and an 18 month old boy named Conner. Amy and Jessica weren't ever real mothers to herself or the other kids. Elle was though, she changed their diapers, watched them take their first steps, loved them and took care of them since the day they were born. All Amy and Jessica did was get drunk, get pregnant, give birth to them and then pawn them off to her to raise while they repeated the process over again. Although Amy only gave birth to her, apparently she learned her lesson the first time, use birth control. But all that was going to change tonight.

Everything was in place, she had saved up enough money to make her and the kids disappear so that they could finally have peace, finally have a normal life. Well as normal as they could get anyway. Elle went and checked on the kids to make sure they ready to go.

"Alright do you have everything you want to take with you?" Elle asked. Jacob, Destiny, and JJ looked up at her with scared looks on their faces, but nodded their heads in response. So she picked up little Nicky and guided the children downstairs. She was just finished putting Nicky in his car seat when she the loud bang of the front door slamming open. Elle turned around to see Amy and Jessica stumble out of the house in a drunken' stupor.

"Whhere the hellll dooo you think you're gooooin ya little slut," Amy slurred. She and Jessica seemed to be drunk off their asses as per usual. Elle should have worried about that, but she was more concerned with getting the little ones out of there in one piece.

"Getting them away from you, and to some place that we'll be safe." She said, she was determined to get them out of there as fast as possible. Before she even had time to blink, she heard a shot fired and a burning pain shot through her chest. Jessica had a gun in her hand and was laughing like a maniac and said, "Can't go anywhere bleedin' can ya yoooou little bitch, now get your asses in the house." She said with an evil smirk on her face then she stumbled back into the house, Amy following right behind her.

Elle didn't think, she just got into the car and drove. Conner woke up and was screaming in the background while Elle tried to stay conscious. Just as she was about to pass out, she saw three glowing lines in front of her. One red, one purple, and one black. She didn't know why, but she tried to pull on them. When she did they started glowing brighter and she knew that help was coming, but still she pulled harder, hoping, praying, that they would hurry as she slowly started to lose consciousness.

 _Meanwhile at the Cullen household…_

Emmett was playing Call of Duty with Demetri and Jane, Rosalie and Jasper's mates when suddenly a sharp shooting pain shot through his mark. He dropped his controller and looked to Jasper and Rosalie and saw the same looks of pain on their faces. They then saw a young woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes calling to them. They didn't think, they just ran. The rest of the Cullens and their mates following close behind them. It didn't take long for them to find Elle's car on the side of the road. When the got there the site they took in nearly broke their hearts. A little girl in the back seat was trying to calm the younger boys down while the older boy was trying to keep the girl they were supposed to protect awake.

With what little strength the young woman seemed to have left she smiled and said, "Well it's about time." Then she passed out. Emmett didn't think, he just tore the door off the car and picked her up off the seat. When he turned around, the rest of the Cullens were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your mark," Jasper said "it's glowing."


	3. Shock, worry, and a place to call home

Chapter 2

 _Shock, worry, and a place to call home_

Emmett didn't know what to think of this at the moment all he could think about was saving the angel that lay in his arms.

"Rosalie, drive the kids back to the house, once she wakes up we can find out what is going on." He said in a swift yet firm tone and then he was off. Rosalie knew better than to question him when he was like this. So she jumped in the car and started to drive. She looked into the backseat and quietly observed the young children. They seemed to be close to the same age as the one who was driving the car. She shook her head, who would have thought that the reincarnation of their very own little Bella would be Emmett's mate. She sure as hell didn't, that's for sure. In retrospect, though, it kind of made sense. Bella and Emmett always had a better relationship than she and Emmett did, even if it was just as friends. Life had just gotten very interesting.

"Excuse me, miss, but is Elle going to be ok?" the oldest boy asked. From the looks of things, he was about 12 or 13 years of age, a little chubby, yet very protective. So the girls name was Elle now, was it, not that much of a difference really.

"Elle will be fine, she just needs some TLC that is all." She said. "If you don't mind my asking, what are your names?"

"My name is Jacob, and this is my sister Destiny and my brothers Johnathan, (we call him JJ)" he said, pointing to the 4 year old, "and that is Conner." He said as he pointed to the baby.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Rosalie, we'll be home in 15 minutes so just sit tight and we'll be home soon." The nice lady said. Home, now there's a foreign concept. They've never had a home before. I mean, Elle talked about leaving Amy and Jessica for a long time and finding a place to call home. But Jacob and Destiny never knew what she meant by that. Oh they asked her what she meant by that and her answer was always the same. "'Home is where you feel like you belong, home is where your heart is. And my heart is with the four of you every day. I will never leave you, I will always be with you."' But now things were changing. Elle was hurt, badly, and they didn't want to lose her. But with the way things were going right now, they just might.

Just as Jacob finished that thought, they pulled up a long driveway and saw the biggest house they had ever seen in their lives. It was 4 stories high and had lots and lots of windows. Outside waiting for them were most of the people that found them earlier. But that didn't make sense, there weren't any cars in the driveway, so how did they get here before them. _We'll ask them about that later,_ Jacob thought, __ _Right now I want to know where mom-I mean Elle- is._

Destiny seemed to have the courage to ask what Jacob wouldn't," Where's our mommy, is she ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes. She wanted her mommy, she always knew how to make her feel better.

The Cullens looked at them with shock and confusion. Oh, Edward had heard the thoughts that went through little Jacob's head, but to hear this little girl say them out loud was just adding to the long string of questions that was running through everyone's heads. _What the hell have they done to these kids?_

Then all of the sudden, the heart that was beating in the house stopped.


	4. Chapter 3 Should I stay or should I go

Chapter 3

 _Should I stay or Should I go_

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were rushing around, trying to stop the bleeding, when they heard Elle's heart stopped. Esme and Emmett stood shock still but Carlisle jumped into action and started the resuscitator. After a few charges to her heart, it began to beat once more.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Then something strange began to happen. Her wounds began to heal at almost a vampiric pace. Within what seemed like moments, the bleeding had stopped and the skin was pulling itself back together.

The three starred on, not knowing what to think or do. They were just thankful that she was going to live. After the procedure was finished and they had put Elle in a more comfortable room, they went downstairs to check on the kids. The children were huddled together on the couch watching Jasper, Demetri, and Edward making weird faces at each other (in what could only be thought of as an attempt at making them feel better) while Alice, Angela, Rosalie and Jane were in the kitchen making something for them to eat.

"Is mommy ok now?" Destiny asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes, she'll be fine, but I have to ask what happened to cause all of this?" Carlisle responded. He didn't mean to pry, but to have injuries to that extent, something awful must have happened to cause them.

Destiny looked away not wanting to get her mommy in trouble, so Jacob told them what happened earlier and why they were on the side of the road. When he finished the story he looked at everyone's faces and saw the girls crying (there were no tears on their face, he'd have to ask about that one later). The men looked angry, all except for the big buff guy. The look on his face could only be described as pure and utter rage.

How could someone do that to four defenseless children who have done nothing to no one? Better yet, why would they shoot Elle for trying to protect those kids when their so-called mothers put her in charge of them in the first place? Emmett put those questions aside for a later date. Right now they needed to come up with a plan to keep Elle and the children safe.

Little Conner chose that time to make himself known by letting out a loud cry for his mama. He didn't know where he was but he wanted his mama and he wanted her now.

Rosalie ran up to him and picked him up, trying to figure out what was wrong with him when he wouldn't settle down. She didn't understand it. She wanted to be a mother so badly, yet she couldn't even calm this little boy down.

Having mercy on her, Jacob took Conner from her and hummed the lullaby he had heard Elle hum so many times before to help all of them to sleep. Little did he know that the tune he was humming was a song of the past. A song of life, a song of Elle's past life, of Bella's life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Awakening_

 _:Dream Sequence:_

 _Elle didn't know where she was, but she knew something wasn't quite right. She was in a large, open field with flowers all around her. She turned her head to the side and saw a bubbling brook about 4 or 5 feet away from her. She then looked in front of herself again and saw a long line of girls ranging from an infant to that of women close to her age._

 _One of the women stepped forward. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair that seemed to shine red in the sun. She looked at her and said, "I know you must be very confused right now and I don't blame you if you don't trust what I'm about to tell you but please know that I am not lying. Myself and the people you see before you are your legacy that you are about to inherit. We are your past lives, I was your most resent one, my name was Bella Swan and I was one month away from my 18_ _th_ _birthday when I died. The reason you are here now is to remember who you really are. Each night one of us will come to you in your dreams and give you the memories of that life and then they will vanish, leaving you with their memories. After you gain my memories one more will come after me, the one who started it all. Listen to her, she will explain what you don't understand."_

 _With that being said, she walked back to the line, but before she got there she turned around and said, "The people you have with you now are your past, peasant, and your future. Protect your little ones and that family you are with. The ones who go by the names Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie will explain what they are to you. Prepare yourself Elle, because if you thought your life was in danger before, it definitely is now."_

 _And with that , she vanished, as did all the other girls. Elle tried to ask a question, but then everything went black._


	6. Chap 5 Safety's calming Embrace

Chapter 5

 _Safety's calming Embrace_

Elle jerked awake, dizzy and confused. The first thought she had was of the kids. Where are they, are the alright, are they safe? She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as four people came into the room, one woman and three men. The woman had long, almost white, blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back and she had the most beautiful lavender eyes she had ever seen. She was slightly shorter than the men in the room, but not by much. Looking at the first man and saw that he had was blonde as well but his hair was a shade darker than the woman's. His hair was down to his chin and he had blue eyes, he caught her looking at him and gave her a sweet smile. Seeing this, she ducked her head and looked to the next man. Just like the other two, he had short blonde hair, but the thing that really seemed to disturb her was the fact that his eyes were and unnatural shade of gold. It unnerved her to the point that she looked away quickly to take in the last man who entered the room. He was taller than the others by quite a few inches and had stormy grey eyes.

He met her gaze with a huge grin on his face and he said, "Hey little red, how are you doing, do you feel better now, do you want to play some Xbox games, do-,"

He was silenced by a loud slap to the back of the head by the blond haired woman. She glared at him and said, "I'm sorry about Emmett, he may look like an adult but his mind hasn't seemed to age with his body. I'm Rosalie by the way and that's Jasper beside the knuckle head over there. The one with the needle over to your right is Carlisle."

She started to laugh, then she froze and scooted away from the one that was called Carlisle. God did she hate needles. Why was it that almost everywhere she went she was almost always poked and prodded with those things?

The others must have seen her sudden mood shift because they all glanced at her with looks of worry and confusion. She took a deep breath and sighed. 'well,' she thought to herself, 'might as well tell them the truth. They'll find out sooner or later any way.'

"Ok, you want to know the truth, I absolutely despise needles and now I'm going to be poked and prodded by the doctor man with them, and that right there is another thing I hate, doctors. Never have liked them, never will." Elle said with an annoyed look on her face.

The four looked at her and then started laughing. That just seemed to piss off Elle even more than she already was. All she wanted to do right now take her little ones and cuddle up in a little ball with them and go to sleep. Oh no!

With a look of outrage on her face Elle asked in anger, " Where are the Kids?!"


End file.
